Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 013
Evil Spirit of the Ring, known as Trap of the Metamorpot! Flame Swordsman in Danger in the Japanese version, is the thirteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Summary .]] Before the duel begins, Yami Yugi asks Yami Bakura who is he and what does he want with him. He claims he is a thief with a mission to have all seven Millennium Items in his possession. The Duel starts, and when Yami Yugi summons Cyber Commander, Tristan has become the card. It is revealed that Yami Bakura took the souls of Yugi, Téa, Joey, and Tristan and locked them each inside their favorite card. Bakura summons White Magical Hat and destroys Cyber Commander, sending Tristan to the Graveyard, a parallel world to imprison him. He will be trapped permanently once the realm's occupant, Reaper of the Cards, comes to claim him. Yami Yugi counters by summoning the only card in his hand strong enough to beat Bakura's monster: Joey, the Flame Swordsman. Soon after this, Yami Bakura plays two Morphing Jars, which each force both players to discard their hands and draw 5 cards. The threat of such a tactic forces Yami Yugi to Summon Dark Magician and Magician of Faith, which hold the soul of regular Yugi and Téa, respectively, to keep them away from the Graveyard. He also uses Monster Reborn to revive Tristan. Yami Bakura smiles to see all of his victims in one place, and when he prepares a new threat, Joey volunteers himself, going to the Graveyard to protect the others. Téa, crying over his sacrifice, sets off her flip effect, and Yami Yugi retrieves Monster Reborn, reviving Joey an instant before the Reaper swoops upon him. Yami Bakura then holds up his next card, Change of Heart, intending to pull Dark Magician/Yugi to his control, where one attack will kill any one of his friends and win the Duel. Despite all their frantic cries, he activates the spell, but it turns out that regular Bakura's soul is in that card. He takes control of Yami Bakura's Lady of Faith instead of an opposing card, telling Yugi that he can win the Duel if he attacks him. However, Yugi doesn't want to attack his friend. Yami Yugi then uses his Millennium Puzzle to switch the souls of the two Bakuras. Regular Bakura is back in his body while Yami Bakura is in the Lady of Faith. Yugi attacks him, sending him to the Graveyard, where he is attacked by Reaper of the Cards. Back in the real world, Bakura explains to Yugi that he got the Millennium Ring from his father, who bought it from an antiques dealer. The others then wake up, believing they had a bad dream. Everyone then hears a loud scream in the distance and the episode ends with them running to see where it came from. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura Yami Yugi's turn Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Cyber Commander" in Defense Position (750 ATK / 700 DEF), and is stunned to see Tristan as "Cyber Commander". Yami Bakura's turn Yami Bakura Normal Summons "White Magical Hat" in Attack Position (1000 ATK / 700 DEF). "White Magical Hat" attacks and destroys "Cyber Commander"/Tristan; sending him to the Graveyard. Yami Yugi's turn Yami Yugi is currently holding in his hand (right to left): "Breath of Light", "Flame Swordsman", "Skull Stalker", "Meotoko", and "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame". He Normal Summons "Flame Swordsman" with Joey's soul within it in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF). "Flame Swordsman"/Joey Wheeler attacks and destroys "White Magical Hat" (Yami Bakura: 2000 → 1200 Life Points). Yami Bakura's turn Yami Bakura Sets a monster. Yami Yugi's turn "Flame Swordsman"/Joey Wheeler attacks and destroys Yami Bakura's Set monster: "Morphing Jar" (700 ATK / 600 DEF). The attack activates its flip effect. "Morphing Jar's effect forces both players to discard their hand and draw five cards. His new hand (left to right): "Claw Reacher", "The Furious Sea King", "Kageningen", "Happy Lover", and... "Dark Magician"! Yami Bakura's turn Yami Bakura Sets a monster. Then, he Sets a card. Yami Yugi's turn Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Dark Magician" with "Little" Yugi's soul within it in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Cyber Commander"/Tristan from the Graveyard in Attack Position. "Dark Magician"/Little Yugi attacks and destroys Yami Bakura's Set monster: "Morphing Jar". Once again, both players discard their hand then draw five cards. Yami Yugi draws "Magician of Faith"; Téa's favorite card. Yami Bakura's turn Yami Bakura Sets a monster then activates Trap Card "Just Desserts" to inflict 500 points of damage to Yami Yugi's Life Points for every monster on his field. Since he has three, he loses 1500 Life Points (Yami Yugi: 500 Life Points). Yami Yugi's turn Yami Yugi Sets "Magician of Faith" (300 ATK / 400 DEF), and although she is not face-up, Téa still appears. After his pride is hurt by a casual description from Joey, "Dark Magician"/Little Yugi attacks and destroys Yami Bakura's Set monster: "Electric Lizard" (850 ATK / 800 DEF). "Electric Lizard's" effect prevents "Dark Magician"/Little Yugi from attacking next turn as he is not a Zombie-Type monster. Yami Yugi Sets 1 card. Yami Bakura's turn Yami Bakura Sets a monster, announcing it is "Man-Eater Bug" (450 ATK / 600 DEF). Yami Yugi's turn Joey volunteers and charges at Man-Eater Bug, which flips over. Yami Yugi uses his face-down Horn of Heaven, Tributing Flame Swordsman to negate the flip and destroy Man-Eater Bug. "Magician of Faith"/Téa cries over "Flame Swordsman"/Joey's demise, activating "Magician of Faith's" effect. It allows Yami Yugi to add 1 Magic Card from his Graveyard to his hand. He selects then activates Monster Reborn to Special Summon "Flame Swordsman"/Joey in Attack Position. Yami Bakura's turn Yami Bakura Normal Summons "Lady of Faith" in Attack Position (1100 ATK / 800 DEF). He then activates "Change of Heart. The real Bakura's soul was locked into that card as this is his favorite card. He takes over "Lady of Faith" then tells them to attack. An argument ensues and Yami Yugi intervenes, using his Millennium Puzzle to switch the souls of Ryo Bakura and Yami Bakura. Yami Yugi's turn "Dark Magician"/Yugi attacks and destroys "Lady of Faith"/Yami Bakura; sending him to the Graveyard (Yami Bakura/Ryo Bakura: 1200 → 0 Life Points). Yami wins. Differences in adaptions *When Tristan walks around the graveyard he finds his tombstone "Honda Hiroto" in Japanese it's replaced with TRISTAN TAYLOR in English writing in the dub. *The shot of Yami Bakura clutching his chest in pain as his life points go down is changed in the US version to show Bakura frowning. *The words "DUEL FIELD" have been removed from the dueling mat in the US version. *"Monster Reborn" has the altered artwork as usual, however when it is activated the ankh of the original artwork can be seen glowing briefly. *In the Japanese, the card the dealer shows Bakura's father has an ATK and DEF of 666. This has been changed to 1000 for US audiences. *Cut from the beginning a flashback of Mai standing on the beach, saying to herself that it's not her style to think of the past, then being grabbed by the Player Killer. *The Castle's ring in the Japanese episode contains the kanji for yami, or darkness. In the US, the ring is solid black. *The background for Panik's Elf Swordsmen is changed from yellow to purple *The reflection of Panik in Mai's eyes is added to the US version. *The appearance on spellbinding circle is changed to not resemble religion. *In the dub the episode ends with Panik telling Yugi that he's gonna win the duel then his monster is shown charging up and the word "TO BE CONTINUED" appears. In the Japanese version it ends with Mai watching the duel, Panik scowling, Yami smiling and a long shot of the duel. Featured cards